Here's the PUNCHline
by Kiraluvsfllay
Summary: Join the misadventures of Mizuki, follow his everday life and he goes thru it during the week. Follow Mizuki and he sets his eyes on his new "victim" Yamabuki's Sengoku. Sengoku has no idea the tricks Mizuki has up his sweater sleeve.


Here's a PUNCHline:

Hajime Mizuki. He attended St. Rudolph and was fond of tennis, if that weren't already obvious to some. Thought Mizuki looked like an ordinary person of his age, there was much going on inside of Mizuki that others were not aware of. He has many secret likes and dislikes. He was very different than that of his outward appearance. He was quite more malicious than he let on. He was normal yet quite abnormal in that sense. The week for him started on Sunday and as you may imagined it ended for him on Saturday, on which he would literally go out with a BANG or rather a punch.

Sunday, it was the late afternoon. Mizuki enjoyed sleeping it late on this day, for he had been out stirring up trouble the night prior. He made his way out of bed, he of course threw on one of his trademark sweaters. He looked at himself in the mirror, said to himself "I look lovely today….wait I always look lovely" and he then began to cackle to himself, unknown to him the cackling continued for quite some time. He made no effort to comb or fix his hair in anyway, rather he just gave it a twirl with his finger and continued onto his breakfast. Mizuki always started a day with a refreshing bowl of Apple jacks. To him it didn't matter if they tasted like apples or not, for Mizuki enjoyed the taste of deceit. He quickly devoured his breakfast, then as he finished he slammed his fist onto the table and made a stout declaration "I EAT WHAT I LIKE!" he looked around the empty room to see if anyone has heard and both seen his bold and witty remark, to his discontent his beloved Fuji-kun wasn't around. For the longest time Mizuki has made Fuji his prey, however this week his eyes were set on another victim. Yamabuki's Sengoku. He set out for the afternoon with malicious content in his heart. He made his way to the grocery store, seemingly his intentions were to buy food, however different intentions lay ahead. To his surprise he encountered Sengoku at the grocery story. Mizuki wondered to himself "Yamabuki is a ways off from here, what could that leprechaun Sengoku be doing on my turf?" thought it mattered not to Mizuki, his plan was slowly being set into motion. He made his rounds in the grocery store, promptly paid and exited. He encountered Sengoku on his way out, "Hello Sengoku-san" he quietly said, Sengoku replied "Yo Mizuki" Sengoku looked a bit tired, he had all his tennis gear on him and had obviously been doing some sort of secret training. Mizuki noticed this at once and he already had a plan for such an action, he said to Sengoku "Sengoku you look a bit tired, how would you like a nice refreshing Hawaiian punch?" Sengoku would was quenched for thirst quickly replied "OKAY!" Mizuki let off a subtle smirk and then PUNCHED SENGOKU IN THE FACE! Mizuki cackled once more as his mission for that day had been a success, with that in mind he quickly ran home and went straight to bed. For he had to be well rested for the coming day.

Monday, Mizuki woke up rather late. He knew he was already late for school, but it mattered not to him, he didn't believe in such a "barbaric device" such as an alarm clock (as he would so kindly refer to them). He threw on his school uniform, topped it off with his trademark sweater (for it was rather cold out). He quickly devoured his cereal and made his way to school for the day. The school day went by rather quickly, it was another easy day for Mizuki, and with no tennis practice awaiting him that afternoon he promptly left school grounds. As he reached the school gates he quickly turned around posed, gave a thumbs up and said "MIZUKI BANZAI!" and he began cackling and ran off into the afternoon. Mizuki had no idea what sort of entertainment awaited him this afternoon, but he knew what he wanted to happen. And as he strolled along his way home he ran into none other than Sengoku. Under his breath Mizuki said to himself "So, Jerry has waltzed right into Toms lair…heh heh heh." He quickly put on a mask, literally! Mizuki infact had a Utada Hikaru mask in his backpack, It was a quite unknown fact that Mizuki often enjoyed doing his laundry while wearing that same mask, it was a guilty pleasure of his. Mizuki was already aware of Sengoku secret obsession with Utada Hikaru and with that in mind he would use it to his advantage. He loudly said to Sengoku "Hiiiii Sengoku-san come here!" Sengoku approached closer and quickly realized it was Utada Hikaru! Or so he thought, Sengoku suddenly became nervous, he felt as if he were to urinate himself! He didn't pay much attention to the school boy uniform Utada was wearing, Sengoku exclaimed "I'm a HUGE fan! I really am!" Mizuki giggled, his plan was working, Sengoku was totally fooled, Mizuki replied "Oh, well I'm a huge fan of yours also, you play tennis oh so well, I wanted to meet you and well I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes okay?" Sengoku didn't hesitate, he quickly closed his eyes and expected a surprise of some sorts. Rather his surprise was a PUNCH IN THE FACE! Mizuki began to cackle and he threw the mask off and began to run off. He exclaimed "Remember this day!! Remember who punched you in the face Hajime Mizuki!" Sengoku hadn't heard a word he said and was left quite surprised and rather excited that he had seemingly been punched by an idol.

Tuesday, Mizuki began the morning as usual. Once again late for school… He made his way down to eat breakfast. Surprisingly to his hearts discontent, he was out of cereal. He began to cackle and then remarked "Jackers must have jacked my jacks…" He quickly turned to view the room, awaiting an audience to react to him. However, there was no one there. He made his way to school, his mind wandered at that time and his thoughts drew themselves to Fuji. He had wondered much about Fuji and the entire day his thoughts kept to Fuji. While Sengoku had been his momentary target, Fuji had been his life long target. Mizuki sighed and said to himself "Oh, Fuji-kun what has life gotten you doing today?" His mind strayed too far from Fuji that day and the day sped by and was soon over. Mizuki knew he had to attend tennis practice that day, and he secretly detested it. It took away from all the secret planning he was doing for the weekend. He quickly dressed himself and made his way to the tennis courts. To his surprise players from other schools were present at St. Rudolph's practice. Mizuki saw that both Seigaku and Yamabuki regulars were among them and among them his eyes caught both his beloved Fuji-kun and his victim Sengoku. Fuji was near his brother Yuuta and the two had been exchanging some words, while Sengoku was near the both tying his shoes. Mizuki already planned for such an event and he put his plan to action. He approached Sengoku and pulled out a pull tab can of Hawaiian punch and said to him "Better drink up before we start, how about a nice Hawaiian Punch?" Sengoku never turned down an offer for free drinks. Sengoku quickly got up to accept the drink and then BAM! Mizuki PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! Mizuki quickly turned to Fuji and said "Fuji-kun did you see my brilliant punch?" Fuji of coursed paid no attention to Mizuki as always and the punch indeed went unnoticed. Mizuki could hardly hide his content and suddenly began cackling and he ran off as he always did. Yuuta yelled to him "Hey Mizuki! What about practice?" His words went unheard and Mizuki ran off into the sunset cackling at his completed mission.

Wenesday, snow had slowly started to fall and it was getting quite cold. Mizuki swept himself out of bed. Ready for another exciting day! Put on his school outfit and his trademark sweater. He made his way to the kitchen. He realized he was still out of his favorite breakfast cereal. He said out loud "The Gods must envy me and for that reason the deprive me of my beloved cereal." He smirked and once again looked around the room. There was no one there. He wandered off to school, he was sure to grab a scarf for the weather outside was getting cold and was showing no signs of getting any better. He made his way to school, twirled his hair around his finger and made his way to class. He spent most of the day staring outside at the falling snow, deep in his mind plotting and scheming away. The day went by as quick as it had started. Practice had been canceled due to the weather, with that in mind Mizuki's first goal was to attain more of his beloved cereal. He made his way to the grocery store. He found himself eyeing a different variety of cereals. He spotted Trix, he made a comment "Oh, silly rabbit indeed, if I were in your shoes I would've already eaten my share of trix cereal countless times… I pity you" Then he spotted it APPLE JACKS! As it was in his nature he quickly declared "I EAT WHAT I LIKE!" The store clerk said to him "Do you need any help sir?" Mizuki only grinned, paid for his cereal and made his way out. Mizuki seemed a bit troubled, he surely felt that today would have broken his streak of running into Sengoku and violently hitting him. However as fate had it, he suddenly bumped into Sengoku. Sengoku seemed a bit bitter and quite angry, Mizuki already had a plan in mind, he quickly said to Sengoku "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've brought to you recently." Sengoku thought to himself "What trouble?" as clever as he was indeed. Mizuki said to him "How about you come to my place and I'll allow you to partake in Apple Jacks, I just bought them and they're quite good and I am willing to share." Sengoku never turned down a free bowl of cereal (he was cheap like that). They both returned to Mizuki's crib and both began to chow down. Mizuki said to Sengoku "Hey Sengoku, take a look at this Doraemon decoder ring I got in my last box of Apple Jacks" Not suspecting any harm Sengoku went in for a closer look. It was then that Mizuki suddenly caught him off guard and PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! It was quite a punch, the best yet actually, so much so that it knocked Sengoku unconscious. Mizuki grinned and quickly turned to see his admirers, Though the room was as empty as ever. He sighed to himself and began to drag the unconscious body of Mizuki out to the curb. Upon entering his house again, he began to violently cackle, so much so his neighbors heard him and were startled.

Thursday, snow had continued to fall through out the night. It was cold, Mizuki awoke as always, late and not caring much of it. He went thru his daily routine, dressed himself, trademark sweater, beloved apple jacks. It was a day unlike any other. He made his way to school and sat through class as he had every day. During lunch he received a phone call, the flyers he had specially printed were ready for pick up. He cackled to him then stopped and enjoyed the bread he was snacking on and he said to himself "This taste, this texture, this is none other than JAPAN #26… Well done Azuma-kun" A few other classmates had given him an odd look that went unnoticed to him. As always, the school day ended just as quickly as it began. Once again due to weather there was no tennis practice. Mizuki made his way off school grounds, he then suddenly bumped into Yuuta. They both exchanged a greeting. Yuuta offered to accompany Mizuki on his errands. Mizuki was not one to turn down the company of one related to his dear Fuji. He accepted and the two made their way to the printing store to pick up the flyers Mizuki had specially printed. Yuuta had asked what the purpose of the flyers was, Mizuki replied "Oh didn't you know? I am quite talented, and being a psychic is among one of my talents, there for this weekend will be the debut of my psychic hotline." Yuuta was a bit startled, he wasn't sure if Mizuki was serious or just joking. Yuuta replied, "That's pretty cool…. I suppose" Mizuki quickly had a come back "Yes, it is quite cool, thought not as cool as the weather out here" he grinned to himself. The weather was indeed quite cool, cold actually and the snow had been falling as quickly as Sengoku had fallen to each of Mizuki's punches. The snow was beginning to stick quite heavily to Mizuki's sweater, he took note of this. Yuuta and Mizuki both began to walk off. Mizuki sensed something and behind him out of the corner of his eye he spotted orange, and it was none other than Sengoku. He said to himself "Jerry stepped once again into the domain of Tom" Yuuta looking quite puzzled didn't say a word. Mizuki quickly handed the flyers to Yuuta and began picking up mounds of snow and dumping them on himself. In his mind he already had the appearance of a snowman, though it was quite the contrary. He stood there motionless and awaited for Sengoku to cross his path. Sengoku walked by, noticed what he thought be a snowman and quickly became excited. Then suddenly the snowman PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! And he fell straight to the ground. Mizuki once again ran off cackling and he yelled "Remember this day! The day you were punched by Hajime Mizuki!" Yuuta, was still holding Mizuki's flyers and was dumb struck as to what just happened. Sengoku got up and said with tears in eyes "Why did Frosty the snowman punch me?" Once again he had been betrayed by his beloved snowman.

Friday, the weekend had nearly arrived. The day started out the same as any other for Hajime Mizuki. Same old routine for him. He made his way onto school and sat through his classes which as always went as quickly as they came. He once again had bumped into Yuuta. Yuuta had the flyer which Mizuki had left in his possession prior to his violent punchage to Sengoku the day before. Mizuki said to Yuuta "Good job, since you already have the flyers you can be my promoter and I of course will give you a discount upon your calls." Yuuta wasn't sure what to think, he said "Thanks?" Mizuki quickly replied "be sure to give one to your brother, his calls are free" Mizuki set off school grounds promptly with his mind set on getting his flyers out to the masses. However his motive was more so set on Sengoku, he had wanted Sengoku to receive a flyer somehow. Mizuki set his plan into motion, he ran all over distributing his flyers to all. And suddenly his eye caught that glimpse of orange that could only be that of Sengoku leprechaun hair. Mizuki grinned to himself and began to approach him. He stopped for a second, did his eyes deceive him? Mizuki thought he had also seen Hyoutei's Keigo Atobe and Kabaji by Sengoku's side. How curious he thought, and how queerly dressed the trio was he thought to himself, it almost seemed as if Sengoku was pimping Atobe and Kabaji on the corner. Mizuki said to himself "The weekend has indeed begun…and I desire that pink scarf Atobe is wearing." Mizuki continued forward onto the trio, carrying a stack of his flyers. As he reached the trio. He suddenly threw the flyers in the air and yelled "MIZUKI NO JUTSU!" he PUNCHED Sengoku in the face and grabbed Atobe's scarf. Atobe let out a girlish scream, Kabaji looking as absent minded as ever didn't notice a thing and Sengoku fell to the ground with flyers falling on top of him and all over. Mizuki ran off cackling as always and he declared loudly "Remember this day Sengoku! The day I! Hajime Mizuki punched you in the face!" His plan had succeeded, surely Sengoku had a flyer now.

Saturday had finally arrived. The day Mizuki had been waiting for all week. The day he had worked so hard for was finally here. Saturday marked the grand opening of Mizuki's psychic hotline, which he had spent making preparations for all week in secret. He treated the morning as he did any day. Of course he put on his best sweater for the occasion, and wrapped around his neck his brand new scarf, which he had so proudly snatched from Atobe the night prior. Mizuki ate his apple jacks and let out the same remark he always did, still no one was around to react to it. He thought to himself "I never see a living soul in this house, I would swear I lived alone…" He spent the day in his room taking various calls. Many seemingly familiar and some not quite so familiar appeared on the other end of the line. He picked up the phone "Mizuki's psychic hotline, this is me Hajime Mizuki speak to me what it is you wish to know" the caller on the other end "I have a dilemma for you Mizuki-san" Mizuki said "Go on, my psychic powers will not fail you" the caller said to him "You see, there's this under classmate of mine, we're both on the same tennis team, and well as of recent these new feelings of mine leave me questioning my own actions, what should I do?" Mizuki said to him "Bribe the under classmate with a drink, preferably Ponta, kids love that stuff, then slowly make your move, your heart will tell you where to go from there" The call had ended, and his phone rang again "Mizuki's psychic hotline, this is…" he was suddenly interrupted by the caller "Mizuki…where is my scarf?" Mizuki suddenly hung up. He said out loud to himself "People are such savages, a greedy bunch they are, this scarf suits me much better than it does himself" His phone kept ringing for quite some time, and he used his psychic powers to help many callers in need. He picked up his phone again "Mizuki's psychic hotline, this is me Hajime Mizuki, speak to me what it is you wish to know" the caller responded "Mizuki-san could you please tell me my future?" Mizuki recognized the voice immediately, it was Sengoku. Finally he had fallen for his trap! Mizuki said to him, "I predict you'll be… PUNCHED IN THE FACE!" Mizuki suddenly began to cackle loudly, more so than ever. His mission was a success.

And that is the story, no one knows if Mizuki ever went on to punch Sengoku in the face, or if Sengoku ever truly noticed if it was Mizuki who had attacked oh so many a time. Mizuki kept the scarf and avoided Atobe for the rest of his life. And they all lived happily ever after. The End?


End file.
